


Idle threats & Unexpected aid

by onceuponachildhood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, because screw Cardin, ooh secret alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say… beware the nice ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle threats & Unexpected aid

**Author's Note:**

> Nora says "let's break his legs!" but there has been an unsatisfactory lack of leg-breaking... Quick drabble because screw Cardin.

"And then what happened, Mister Winchester?"

The student in the bed didn’t seem to want to meet her eyes, gazing around the infirmary. “After they hit my head, something hit my right leg. It was huge, and I immediately knew it was broken. Before I could turn around and try to defend myself, the thing hit my left leg. I- I passed out. And then you woke me. Here.”

Glynda sighed. “You were found with a note pinned to your shirt, Cardin.”

"A note?"

She handed him the piece of paper. No doubt it had already been read several times by others. It said:  _Dear ~~Buttface~~  Cardin, Be nice to other teams. Be nice to fauna. If you bully, attack, or demean someone again, it won’t just be your legs I break. <3_

_  
_Cardin resisted the urge to crumple the note in his hand. Glynda looked down on him with a knowing- and highly disapproving- gaze. “While we do not tolerate the underhanded attack of a student, we will also have to investigate these claims. You understand this, yes?”

"Yes ma’am."

* * *

 

"I’ve called you all here because there is a serious investigation underway." Two teams sat before her, both looking rather confused. "An attack was made on a student sometime this morning. Cardin Winchester was found in a deserted hallway, unconscious and with both legs broken."

Jaune, Glynda noted, looked both frightened and happy at the news. She had suspected he was one of the bullying victims. Pyrrha and Ruby both looked shocked that such a thing happened. The others had no real reaction. Perhaps they had expected Cardin would get some sort of comeuppance eventually. 

"In any case, you have been called here because Mister Winchester claimed that you were the most likely suspects. Jaune," he started at her voice, "you were his primary target, correct?"

"Yes ma’am."

"Your team are the main suspects. Team RWBY-" here Ruby sat at attention, looking far more somber than her usual self- "your team spend the most time with team JNPR. You are secondary suspects, as your co-team cooperation extends far past the boundaries of simple classmates."

Glynda sighed. It was such a long morning. She turned to Jaune, who was looking awfully green in the face.

"Do you have an alibi for this morning?"

Lie Ren nodded before Jaune could respond. “He was in the room with me; we were getting ready for breakfast.”

"Very well." Her gaze shifted over. "Pyrrha?"

"Weiss and I were studying in the breakfast hall, ma’am."

"Alright. Ruby?"

The girl flushed. “Yang and I had a meeting with Professor Ozpin this morning.” Her friends looked at her curiously; this was clearly something she had not shared.

"Nora?"

The girl remained silent for a moment. Glynda was reminded that her weapon as a good one for smashing. Excellent, even. Just the right sort of thing to break bones-

"She was with me," Blake stated calmly. "Myself, Nora, and Velvet were talking before we went to meet up with our teams." 

"I will go see Miss Scarlatina myself." She stood. "I hope you will all keep out of trouble."

It wasn’t until the rest of the students left that Nora caught Blake’s arm. “I was nowhere near you guys this morning, and you know it. Will she be okay? Why would she cover for me?”

"You defended the fauna." There was definite warmth in the usually cool eyes. "That means something, you know."


End file.
